navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Introduction NavalClash is a post World War II combat vehicle gaming server, where players can build and use large vehicles in combat against one other. Our special spigot called Navycraft, allows for large constructed vehicles to move. There are currently 5 major vehicle types, Ships, Submarines, Helicopters, Tanks, and Aircraft. This article is intended as a Self-Help method to give you a quick start on how get playing on the server. There are more detailed articles on this wiki for Naval Clash to allow you get full understanding on how to play. The following information is part of the quick start method. With little details except essential stuff. *'Objective of Playing on the Server:' Clash is a Vehicle Combat server, the main objective is to win battles using vehicles or individual combat (which is secondary thing.). When you win, you gain points and money for winning fights. You can also form or join Factions in campaigns/fights dominance in the War World. By winning battles you will earn Rank points, so you can level up to gain bigger plots and earn more daily money. While links aren’t always something people want to do, the steps playing are linked here. What Do I need know? *How To: Use the Spawners *How To: Drive *How to use: Vehicle Weapons *How to build: Vehicles, (Example: Ships) *Read the Rules of the Server *How To: Use the Shipyard *How To: General Combat *Spawning vehicles requires money. *Players all have military ranks, by winning fights you get better rank and make more money and be able claim larger plots. How do I play? Once you read the linked articles above, you will be able to do enjoy the server little better. *'Get a Vehicle' – There are premade ships/tanks/airplanes available or use your own if you already built one. You can also can be Crew, This is when you team up with other players by asking if anyone needs Crew. Crew is what players are called on ships who work for the owner. You share rewards of winning equally. *'Get to the docks '– You need spawn your vehicle you chosen to do battle with. You /warp docks if your using a Ship or /warp Airfield to use a flying vehicle like Helicopter or Aircraft and choose a dock you wish to use. You should make sure that players there are out and about or you’re wasting your time sailing unless you have other things to do, such as making base. *'Spawn the vehicle' – Find the Spawners are, you then Click the Top sign that says *Spawn* with name of the plot. Example a Ship1 spawner will spawn a vehicle in a Ship1. If spawn something you don’t want to use and hasn’t been turned on, click the lower *Clear* sign. How do I build a vehicle? All vehicles made on the server require a player to build them in the shipyard world. They are made in special plots, which allows a player to use limited World edit. You should read the Use the Shipyard wiki page, but to get started in getting a plot, all you need to do: To get a ship plot, type /shipyard open ship1 or if you want to get a plot to build plane or helicopter, do /shipyard open hangar1 I need help! Staff are in limited numbers, but be we will be there for you. You simply need to do type /helpop (text question) if we are online. Alternatively, you can use the server’s discord page to use the help channel there. Staff can help you work out issues that the wiki or other players haven’t been able to help you with. I've Played Before, but everything Different! If you are a old player whom has returned or person who has been on previous or you've been on other navycraft servers, such as Naval Battlezone. We have page written an article that describes what has changes that have been done from what you may have known. Click on this link, Change Log, which will show you what has changed. Common Problems * *; Renamed Your Mojang Nickname *: If you rename your login name. You plots will not be accessible fully. It is difficult to correct this once your done. You can try go back to your original name, which would correct the issue. Manually fixing plots for players is difficult using the current shipyard system. Category:Reference Guides